dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Forty-Eight: Rena's Fiancé
Rena's FiancéDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (玲奈の婚約者, Rena no Kon'yakusha) is the forty-eighth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the fourth chapter published in volume ten. Synopsis Chiharu Mori finds Akira in a messy hotel room and asks about his physical condition, and he answers that he's doing poorly as usual. Chiharu brushes off his bad attitude until she mentions how his meeting with Tasuku Kurosaki had left Akira shaken; Akira becomes even more agitated and snaps that he'll get revenge on DAISY. Because Akira had said too much to Kurosaki, he has been confined under house arrest, though Akira comments that Chiharu's organization is the one that needs him so they should be catering to him. She cheers him up by promising to Akira that she'll bring him on her next job, if he doesn't cause any trouble. Kurosaki notices that Teru is lost in thought and she reveals that Rena has gotten engaged. Her fiance is the son of one of her father's business partners and appears to be a man of good standing, but Rena told her friends that she felt there was something off about her fiance. Though he showered her with gifts and attention, his attitude towards others felt self-righteous and bothered her, and their overall relationship seemed shallow and lacking in any connection. When Kiyoshi responded that some of her fiance's qualities were necessary for becoming a company president, they began to argue. Teru finishes relating the story to Kurosaki, Andou, and the Master at the Master's cafe. Because she is worried about Rena, Rena has arranged for Teru to join her date with her fiance. When Teru remarked that she thought Rena would be more compatible with Kiyoshi, she tells Kurosaki that despite their initial disagreements, she noticed how lively Rena and Kiyoshi's arguments were and she thinks they've grown to like each other. When Kurosaki teases Teru that she's speaking out of experience, she goes to the washroom to cool her head while the Master and Andou both reprimand him. The Master reveals nothing came up during the examination of Teru's cell phone, and Andou had completed some modifications on Teru's phone. As he explains all the new functions on Teru's phone, he informs her of its most important new feature: if she's ever in trouble, there's a special button that will immediately alert DAISY to come to her rescue. Kurosaki winds up giving Teru and Andou a lift when Rena calls for Teru to join her at the hotel where they will meet Rena's fiance. After Teru leaves to meet with Rena, Andou tells Kurosaki that he has also modified Kurosaki's phone with an advanced GPS function that will let him track Teru's location. Unknown to all, Chiharu Mori is also at the hotel, where she is suggested to an unknown man that they should change their location before she tells him interesting. She calls Akira, who is eating cake at the hotel in a different area, asking him stay put, but he is soon distracted by the appearance of Teru in the hotel's lobby. As Teru enters the elevator, Rena is telling her by phone that her fiance suddenly left on some urgent business, leaving them to have dinner by themselves. As the elevator door closes, Akira announces himself and Teru realizes they are in the elevator alone. In Kurosaki's car, Andou is telling Kurosaki that an alarm on Kurosaki's phone will go off if Teru pushes the special button on her phone. They're surprised when the alarm suddenly goes off and Kurosaki realizes Teru is in trouble. In the hotel elevator, Teru is struggling against Akira, who has hit her and is verbally abusing her, blaming everything that is happening to her on DAISY. Just when he is about to take his physical abuse further, the elevator halts and the doors are opened by an angry Kurosaki, who warns Akira to step away from Teru and to face the consequences. Gallery chiharu true appearance.png|Chiharu Mori again chiharu dodging.png|Someone is in a bad mood... agitated akira.png|Agitated Akira chiharu profile.png|What a pain... chiharu and akira.png|Chiharu and Akira agitated kurosaki.png|"You're getting engaged?!" agitated rena and kiyoshi.png|"You think we're friends?!" lively discussion.png|But what a lively discussion... teasing teru.png|"Don't hide it from DAISY-san." double punishment.png|"Don't mess with her." special phone function.png|"Push the button and some guy named DAISY will come to your rescue!" chiharu third time.png|Who is Chiharu meeting now...? akira eating cakes.jpg|...while Akira is eating a lot of cakes. akira found teru.jpg|A not-so happy reunion. calling for help.png|DAISY alert! harassing teru.png|Akira harassing Teru get away from teru.png|"Whether you live or die comes later..." References Category: Volume Ten Category:Chapters